


Wonders...

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Stories from images, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Voltron has numerous duties that make them travel the universe and stop by planets and see the remarkable wonders on the planets...
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Red Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block and I went to go do some diamond art, painting with diamonds, and I was about to go buy another one since I was just about done when I went on e-bay to go to my favorite seller, My Diamond Art, when I realized I could maybe make some dabbles of these pictures so here I am.  
> PLEASE ENJOY!

**~THE RED MOUNTAIN~**

“Wow,” was all I could say. 

We were on planet called Hinrion. We have decided that we need more planets joined in that we needed more allied to actually finish off Zarkon, and free the universe. This planet was very resourceful in the aspect of having a lot of natural elements here. That is probably why the view was gorgoures. 

“This is beautiful,” Allura said. 

“Thank you, we call the ‘Red Mountain’,” our tour guide provided. 

“Why?” Pidge asked this time. 

“Some say that the mountain was used during war, and the final battle occurred on that mountain up there, but if you don’t believe that legend, then it is also because of the rare red plants that live up there, some say it’s because fo the blood that was shed during that horrible time,” the tour guide said. 

This species kind of remind me of the Olkari with their skin tone and head shape, but these guys are shorter, shorter than me, but taller than Pidge. 

“Do you believe of the story?” Allura asked. 

“I do, my great-great-great grandpa was in that battle, and told the tale on how he lost his leg,” 

“Well, come on team,” Shiro commands and we follow the leader and the tourguide to a palace that might actually rival the ‘Castle of Lions’. I hear Hunk whistle as we shuffle into the castle, and start our meeting. 

It was boring, like usual, but only lasted for about a good hour before the party was to be had with the new alliances. I don’t like parties. They're too crowded, and you never know who is the enemy or who is just some random civilian, so I just go to a corner and watch from a far. 

It feels like I’ve been standing here for a while now, and is it me, or does is seem a lot stuffier in here than before the party started. I look for Shiro, and when I do catch his eye, I nod my head toward the exit, and he nods before he resumes, whatever he was doing. 

I walk past a drunk Lance who seems to be flirting with girl again near the dance floor, then I pass Hunk who was trying all the foods, not even noticing me when I walk by, then Pidge who seems to be frowning towards the dance floor. She sees me and nods her head as I do the same thing and I walk out to get some fresh air. I see that nobody is out on the patio and I look beyond the castle and see a quiet village. It’s nice out here. 

I look up and I see The Red Mountain from this far. I think I can see red from over here with the red trees, but it could totally be the light playing tricks on me. I hear footsteps come up behind me, but before I could fully turn around, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I then see silver hair, and I know it’s Allura. 

“May I join you?” she asks with her hand still on my shoulder. 

“Sure,” I respond, and then she takes her hand off of me, and looks at the mountain. 

“It’s beautiful, even more so at night then during day time.” 

“It is, but I don’t think it can compete with your beauty,” I say quietly. 

“Oh really,” she says as she puts her hand back on my shoulder and make me face her, “Sounds like you’re wooing,” she says as she leans in closer to me. 

I shrug me shoulders a little, “Maybe I am,” 

She just smiles before her lips are just on mine, and we kiss a sweet kiss with just love, and forgetting all of our worries. She pulls back first, out of breath as our foreheads touch. 

“We should probably go back to the party before it’s over, I don’t want to be rude and they think we ditched them,” 

“Fine,” I groan as I quickly peck her on the lips before I lean back. I take one last look at the mountain before I head back in. 


	2. THE PURPLE & WHITE FLOWERS ~ part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voltron team goes on to save another planet and goes to another plant to make another alliance, and hopefully the current blue and green paladins can fix whatever problems they have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all the readers who left kudos and the one reader who left a comment. I am really happy and here is the next chapter! Hope it's okay.  
> :)

**~THE PURPLE AND WHITE FLOWERS part 1~**

We just _d_ _efeated_ the galra who wanted to take over another planet called Aliv. It didn’t take us long to destroy the small fleet, we didn’t even need to bring out _Voltron._

“Woo Hoo!” I shout into the coms, “We defeated another galra fleet and now we get a parade,” I say with a lot of excitement. 

“You do now that we are not here only because of the _girls_ ,” Pidge said, but she didn’t say in here normal _snarky_ voice, but more in a _jealous_ voice? But that didn’t make any sense. 

“Okay team, let’s go back to the castle and see if we could make an alliance out here with these people,” Shiro announces, and we all go back to the castle, and meet in the bridge. 

Ever since we came back from the planet Hinrion, it seems that Keith and Allura seem to be closer. I don’t know how I feel about this. I mean I feel a little bit of jealously, but I don’t feel that impacted about like I thought I would be. I look over to Pidge who seems to be looking at the ground with her arms crossed, pulling a Keith. I’m about to go over to her, but Allura starts speaking. 

“In a few dobashes we are about to go down to the planet called Hinrion, and try to make an alliance with them, but these people have strong beliefs in their cultures, like how they do not want to see us in armor unless we were a part of their guard. They do not want us to be in anything fancy unless you have some type of royal bloodline, or if you are married to one, but we cannot go there looking like wet dogs because that will be insulting to them. What this means you will wear your simple clothes since we have nothing better,” Allura smiled, and that use to affect me, but I saw Pidge’s frown and that seemed to hurt me more than usual, which was really weird. 

“Okay team, we have to be there in about two vargas, they will let the princess and I go and talk since we are the leaders of Voltron, and you guys will be in the gardens, but please do not ruin these flowers, they are precise to their religion.” Shiro said before he nods and we leave the bridge. 

“I’m going to go and work on some hacking,” Pidge blurted out. 

I see Hunk going to the kitchens and I see Keith either going to his lion or his room, so I rush over to where Pidge was, “I’ll come with you to keep you company,” I say, and I think I may seem a little bit of pink, but I could’ve just imagined it. 

“Um, sure, why not,” and we head down to the room that she has claimed as her Laboratory. 

Once we get there, we quickly situated on the floor as Pidge started to quickly hack onto galra tech, but for some reason, there seemed to be something on her mind because she kept messing up code, and silently cursing under her breath. She seemed to be typing slower than usual, and not with the same _motivation_ she usually has when she hacks into galra tech and searches for her family. 

“Um, Pidge,” she stopped typing and looked at me, “i-is there something on your mind, um, because you seem not to be your usual self,” I finished. 

She just stares at me, but I could see the smallest amount of face movement, like above her left eyebrow, the corners of her mouth, and the sides of her eyes seem to keep twitching, like she was fighting an internal battle. 

“I’m fine, I just – I am really worried for my family, that’s all,” she simply says, but I know she is lying, but I don’t say anything. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” I ask as I put my hand on her shoulder. 

“I-I need Keith, could you get him, I need him to um, help me find the patterns in these codes, and since he has been practicing galra, he can really help,” 

“Okay,” what can mullet really do that he can’t, just look for some type of pattern in the galra code, I could that!

I walk down the halls to go check out the training room, but he wasn’t in there. I checked his room next, nothing. The red lion’s hanger, he wasn’t there either. The lounge, nope. I went to the kitchen to see if he was in there, but no, but I did find Hunk in there. 

“Hey Hunk, do you possibly know where our Lone Wolf is at?” 

“He just came by, he said he was going to the archives to try and learn about the planet we are going,” Hunk informs me. 

“Thank you,” I thanked, then I went to the archives in search of mullet. 

As I went into the room I heard two voices that could easily be separated by a female robot with and accent, Keith’s voice. The Altean voice was louder than Keith’s murmuring, but I could easily tell that Keith sounded bored and that he wasn’t paying too much attention to the robot. 

“-are very protected over their young and nature life,” the voice paused as I heard Keith say, “protected of their kids and nature,” almost like he was mentally taking notes. 

“They care about what you wear,” the voice says, and a murmuring Keith repeats with, “care what we wear,” and then the voice said, “their most precious plane is called Neptas,” and Keith says, “Nepta’s are really precioius,” was Keith’s voice closer? 

“What are you doing Lance?” a voice says behind me, and I would be glad to say that I definitely did not jump seven feet above the ground nor did I shriek, but more of a man’s scream that was low and barely heard of. Yup, I did just that. 

I turn around to see Keith with a small circular device with a hologram of these purple and white flowers that must be the Neptas these people find so precious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Please leave comment and maybe kudos!  
> Oh, and here is the link of where I found the picture from...  
> [My Diamond Art (Purple and White Iris Flower)](https://www.ebay.com/itm/5D-DIY-My-Diamond-Art-Purple-and-White-Iris-Flower-Diamond-Painting-Kit-NEW/224018741605?_trkparms=ispr%3D1&hash=item34288eb965:g:GL8AAOSwxOJexyl6&enc=AQAFAAACYBaobrjLl8XobRIiIML1V4Imu%2Fn%2BzU5L90Z278x5ickkgCVySCgrNFPU8Iu85TabMJOfmwYXOxdCxkzoktZ7jP%2BTdr1UB%2FuSYsbtlFEYTwN6g60DXSXKHK%2FhpxNElFIVGwkVbQIOXY9XXrMk103yfYeIfTi1w97fUdtEGDHP%2BS9cv9ydRb05ZDovEOZyP3cNch8Df5d%2FOQqnoqpaqDp1SifizxhKRiHffJt%2BE3dqejVFcS9SbroDCs0E0uSA0zzNpLKiTtdzBWvjozJp7n4%2Ft22VVhbOV0OmJffv5oXxNl4DMOAWOIceD7c9CPHrhEyh0LUJH03UzBxf8P391sV4CJVSDqgOfVTrJKfKEqpaowT3LPswh1byNCZd%2FeK5Pd0tn%2BPc15UNbKpTmMr7Zbi8U2R1hAi5OvUZul6x2HMMJIm8bexHJ16a5LH20vF7QC7IIp3ofd7tNG%2FD4yfIAwKVHZ65hPaUoecz9%2BbMnoq4pmnwSJmvc4ayjqY6J5tFDin1HB847Ss%2Bd0RcRs%2BXpnXNILRdhXAYRNfF%2FXZgWXQ2qdeDsvjTKbQaLTzLjgkUA3Hh%2FrmO9JKhB6jTz7qxtlq%2BN5ZKVFP7kGE6STyxwGL1Olj%2FHv%2FsWTNO5pp8WqcdQONbze75c8pocYu54gaSBBdR8orOTZQV1BPr5yRjHOi5mHOrFXnX4v0pkNlZjjCBTAJ6i5uE4W9V3gKIyveoRAS27ORfKPgcJS16YmD1DHMRuZiAgCI5xjO2sjIvu6y4yg%2B5T8szeDQuYtFLIhqH1KRQ4ArKm922ZECDeYvr4qyU9cVz&checksum=2240187416051b4bf10044c2406f9c3b2d8fd300060e)  
> I will gladly take any prompts that are either romantically KALLURA or PLANCE, or just platonic relations.   
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> Here's the picture's link:  
> [My Diamond Art (The Red Mountain)](https://www.ebay.com/itm/5D-DIY-My-Diamond-Art-The-Red-Mountain-Diamond-Painting-Kit-NEW/224013601615?hash=item3428404b4f:g:4FwAAOSwCMxewSZg)  
> Please leave a comment and maybe kudos!  
> >_>


End file.
